The 667th Day
by xxxShino
Summary: We all know that the 666 Hell Ring is one unlucky ring. What happens after 666 days and misfortunes with Bel and the Varia? One-shot.


Yoshi! This idea just suddenly popped up in my mind, so I decided to write it down ^^

**Summary: We all know that the 666 Hell Ring is one unlucky ring. What happens after 666 days and misfortunes with Bel and the Varia? One-shot.**

* * *

The 667th Day

The morning was a cool and wet one. The flowers in the fields bloomed as the sun rose, and there was ultimate peace. A type of peace that you could only enjoy during this time of the day. Birds were chirping merrily on the branches of the trees and the leaves rustled in the breeze. In short, it was a perfe- "VRRRROOOOOOIIIIII!" Maybe not so perfect. Apparently, that scream made all the birds stay away from the Varia Head Quarters within a 10km radius. The breeze stopped abruptly, and the flowers seem to lose their colors. Weird, huh? Let's search for the source of that scream, shall we?

* * *

"VROOI!" Squalo waved his blade in the air while banging the table like a kid. "WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" He demanded.

"Oh dear~ Squalo-chan~ Please wait~" Lussuria squealed like a girl as he fried some eggs for the long hair commander. And from that din caused, of course the 'threatening' one got woke up. And I guess you guys know what's going to happen, right? So..

"SCUM! KEEP YOUR ******* MOUTH SHUT!" Xanxus twitched in anger as he stepped into the kitchen, X-Guns ready. Squalo sweatdropped, and a loud BOOM could be heard. More repairs for Varia Head Quarters, it seems.

* * *

Fran yawned sleepily as he sat up on his bed. _'There goes long hair commander and Boss again...'_ The teal-haired illusionist sighed softly as he got ready for the day. But to his utmost horror, something was missing. Something SO important that it could actually cost him his life if he lost it. The froggy hat his senpai gave him. Uh Oh. Fran searched high and low for it, but still couldn't find it.

_'Speaking of which... Today's my 667th day in the Varia, and according to the myths, I'm supposed to have good luck today. But it's the opposite instead...' _The Varia Officer tried to shake that thought off and proceeded down to the living room to check on the condition of the kitchen. It was somehow lucky for him that his room didn't get blasted into pieces together with the kitchen. Afterall, his bedroom was right above it.

"Squalo-taichou? Boss? Luss-nee?" Fran called out in his usual monotone as he walked among the debris.

"OWOWOWOWOW! STUPID BOSS!" Even an idiot knew whose voice that belonged to. _'Check, idiot commander alive.' _

"Oh my~ Our Boss always like this, destroying the kitchen~ Where are my glasses?~" Lussuria cried as he walked right straight into Fran. Fran, of course, stepped to the side and kept quiet. _'Luss-nee alive too. Boss must be back in his bedroom...'_

"Luss-nee? Have you seen my froggy hat?" The illusionist asked, while the gaylord just wandered around aimlessly.

"Oh~ Fran-chan's here?~ I threw that away, it does not suit you. And I see that you look better now~" The teal-haired boy just almost felt like fainting.

_'Oh great, I'm going to be stabbed a million times by Senpai. Or maybe, more.' _And speak of the devil, our Prince the Ripper came to the destroyed kitchen. The first thing he saw was his froggy without his hat. THe second thing he saw was a stupid long hair commander shouting and that almost burst his eardrums. The third thing is he couldn't see his breakfast anywhere.

"Shishishi~ The prince is angry~" Bel remarked as he took out his knives, while Fran gasped as thought he was scared. But he wasn't at all. At most he would go on a killing spree.

"Wait, wait! I can explain the hat, and Luss-nee can make you breakfast. About that stupid idiot who is yelling away, I can lend you my cotton balls." Bel rubbed his chin, thinking for a while and looking at Fran's outfit.

"Alright, the prince is in a good mood today so I'll let you guys off." With that, he just walked back to his room with a BANG from his bedroom door. Obviously he was in a bad mood. But why did he let Fran and the others off?

"Kufufu~ That's a good question, Little One." Mist surrounded the area, and a certain pineapple stepped out of it, holding a trident.

"Master~ Stop being a mind rapist~ And what are you doing here?~" The pineapple's student said in his usual monotone, with a trident poking him.

"Where's your hat, little one? And I'm not a mind rapist, mind you."

"I took that away~ Don't you think Fran-chan looks better and cuter?~" The gaylord, who had finally found his glasses, pointed out and shook his butt. Mukuro and Fran paled at this.

"Kufufu~ It's true he looks better. Maybe that retarded prince up there thought you were too cute for words, and so he decided to let everything off?" Within a split second, a knife came flying down from the second floor, which Mukuro dodged swiftly by stepping aside.

"S-Shut up!" Bel 'stuttered' from the second floor, words full of anger and embarrassment.

"Master, I can't believe that you actually made the stupid fallen prince senpai stutter. Good job!" Fran held his thumb up, while Mukuro just laughed his usual laugh.

"Oya, oya. It seems that Prince the Ripper is interested in you. Hmm, I leave this for you to settle yourself, because I still have a date with Nagi, and I'm planning to propose to her today. Arrivederci, Little One~" And Mukuro vanished.

"I really pity Nagi-san, putting up with such a pineapple head. Hope she doesn't say 'Yes' later on~" Fran wondered out aloud, and some pineapples from nowhere hit him.

"Ohh~ Its raining pineapples~ Should have checked the weather report for today~"

* * *

After having changed out of his pyjamas, Fran proceeded to read a book on his bed, enjoying the peace that the Mansion had. Lussuria and Squalo had been sent away for a mission, while Xanxus went to the Vongola Head Quarters to kill a certain brunette for whatever reason he had. Being the stalker Levy is, he followed Xanxus. And there left Fran and Bel in the mansion. The fallen prince had locked himself in his room. Snapping his book close, the teal-haired teen realised that that was the very last book on his shelf, and decided to poke his senpai for fun.

"Senpai?" Fran knocked, but no reply came. Seeing that it was not locked, Fran entered the room, only to find Bel sleeping on his 'princely' bed.

"Senpai~ Its noon already, and you're still sleeping? Wakey up~" The Varia Officer poked his senpai in his gut, but only received some grumbles from the fallen prince.

"G-Go away... The prince does not want to look at you," Bel grumbled and shifted yet again in his bed. _'Another stutter, what's wrong with senpai today? Can I consider it as good luck that he doesn't want to stab me today?'_

Poke. Poke Poke. Poke.

"Enough of that, what do you want?" Bel sat up on his bed, looking away from Fran.

"I'm just wondering why you're acting weird today. Maybe because its the 667th day?"

_'That's because you're without your froggy hat... And you look too nice in normal clothes with your hair! NOOO! WHAT AM I THINKING? Must be those chocolates the gaylord gave me for breakfast. Thinking about it, I thought I saw 'Liquor' somewhere on the box.. The prince has low alcohol tolerance... No wonder I was all weird.. The prince has weird thoughts when he's drunk..' _Bel thought silently. But he had let his guard down, because right beside him was an illusionist that was capable of fooling the Vendicare and had a mind raping master. Naturally, he would be able to mind read him too.

"The fallen prince is having dirty thoughts about me?~ I guess its the effect of those chocolates Luss-nee gave you~ I'm out of here~" Fran said in his usual monotone, not even a bit affected by Bel's thoughts.

"Don't -hiccup- go raping -hiccup- a prince's mind.. -hiccup-" Grabbing Fran's hand, Bel pulled him back.

"Its the alcohol, isn't it? I guess I'll have to take care of you.." Fran sighed audibly, no changes in his expression. He pushed his senpai back into his bed and tucked him in. But yet again, when he was about to leave, Bel had pulled him back again.

"Ti... amo... (1)" The prince mumbled, face red probably due to the fact that he was drunk.

"Si, si... Hanno già abbastanza di, bevuto pricipe. Buona notte. (2)" Fran said in fluent Italian, and left the room.

On the 667th day, his hell ring did 3 things for him:

1) It somehow managed to make the mansion more peaceful than usual, with the exception of the morning

2) Bel stopped stabbing him for today

3) He finally realised that his senpai has a crush on him, and our illusionist decided to return his feelings.

* * *

(1) - I love you

(2) Yes, yes... Enough of blabbering already, drunk Prince. Good night.

I used Babylon Translator, shoot me if it was wrong :X

So, how was the story? I hoped you guys loved it. :P Review~


End file.
